Divine Greivances
by Camelliawolf
Summary: The Yayoi family of the Duodecim is famous for their strict parenting rules. When sudden tragedy hits the proud family, how will young Tsubaki cope? A twoshot songfic featuring songs from Evanescence.


**Author's Note: This is just a little tragedy songfic I randomly found inspiration for after listening to a couple of songs. This piece will contain songs from my favorite band, Evanescence. I recommend listening to the songs as you read each chapter. You don't have to, though- just a suggestion. The song featured in this chapter is "Hello".**

**This story is rated K+ because I honestly do not see the need to add in some particular language with this type of genre.**

**I do not own anything from Blazblue. Blazblue is rightfully owned by Arc System Works.**

* * *

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again_

Five year old Tsubaki Yayoi sat on the lone swing of the schoolyard. Virtually almost every kid had someone to play with. Tsubaki's gaze ascended towards the grey sky. The rainclouds were thick, heavy. The dull color only added to the mournful feeling clouding her mid.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
_  
How long had it been? If memory serves, then it had been two short days. It had been two short days since she had received the dreadful news. How could this have happened? Just two days ago, her beautiful baby sister, Izumi, was born healthy, alive. Young Tsubaki remembered look at her peaceful face, joy filling her to the news that she would be a big sister. Tsubaki remembered the joy she felt knowing that there was someone she look after, a companion.

_Your sister, unfortunately, passed away. _Those five words repeated in her head. Tsubaki was utterly speechless. Gazing upward again, she could see the rainclouds thickening, getting ready to pour wet sorrow.

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

What happened? How did it happen? So many inquiries filled her thoughts. She had no one to talk to. _...What is death? What does it mean?_

* * *

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
_

Days afterwards, young Tsubaki had put on a smile. She shows signs that she is alright. False. '_Everything is alright, mum'. _False. '_I'm fine, dad'._ False.

…_I'm dreaming. When will I wake up? _Tsubaki couldn't wake up from her devastating nightmare. _This is only a dream…_

* * *

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
_

The day of interment came. Donned in a long, onyx dress, young Tsubaki gripped her father's hand with her tiny palm. It was a silent walk. The gentle breeze, manifesting the melody of a requiem, soughed through the air. The family pair trekked through the grassy field. Friends of Dad awaited the duo at the designated place. Tsubaki could see Mom's smile towards her, solemn.

The voice in her head, the lies to herself, still remained. It told Tsubaki not to cry- because nothing was wrong. It told her not to cry when heard the hymns of grief play. It told her not to cry as she watched the coffin being placed in the ground. _'Don't cry'_.

* * *

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

The sudden thunderclap jolted Tsubaki awake. Frightened, she peered out towards the window. The curtains swayed violently with the rain rapping on the glass. Sensing no danger, she lied back down and tried to sleep. Another flash of lightning was seen, a crescendo followed by

Suddenly, it all crashed down on her. The turmoil over the past days. The fact that her sister was actually gone. Tsubaki understood what it all meant. She understood that there was nothing to change. She looked over the empty crib in the corner of the room, a place where her sister belonged. The tears held back cracked the levee in her head. _She's gone. I can't do anything. This is real. …It is not a dream._ Despair seeping in her, Tsubaki closed her eyes once more in an effort to enter her dreams again. The last thing she felt were the streams of tears running down her cheeks before finally falling back asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: …Well, hope you liked it so far. The main purpose of this fic was, well, to try a hand at incorporating a song and writing a story around the meaning of it. The real-life meaning to this song is similar to the flow of the story. Evanescence's Amy Lee's sister had died of an unknown illness when they were both young and this song was written in her honor.**

**For those of you reading my first story, ****Crimson Camellia****, I apologize for the long wait. Over the summer, my computer crashed and I had no time to fix it. I am currently almost done with typing up the next chapter. Hope it comes out soon. The chapter after that is already planned out. Until next time.  
**


End file.
